


绷带马/汀杀

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: Warnings：*破镜重圆+带球跑+追妻火葬场。非典型。*第三人视角叙述。*霜杏小杀。Brief Introduction：*「绷带马」一词出自幾米《失乐园》。绷带马一生都致力找回自己遗忘的的童年。灵感来源于Subs《画》：画里的孩子们在欢笑  他们把真正童年给找到。*汇集了对未来的一些展望与思考。可能会比较真实，也就是不太甜。但由于带小朋友，也不会太疼。是HE。肯定。*寓意是希望小杀可以找回他自己，并且向着自己的梦想不断奔跑。也希望汀子能坚持梦想，真正做到兼顾星空和土地。希望两位能不受流言蜚语影响，携手并进。*其实还有一些暗喻。Situation：*预计3w±也就是不超过10篇，但可能会只有3篇也可能爆字数，全在我修改大纲。*尽量保证周更，但月更甚至年更什么的，因为我本人最近学业繁忙……所以还请大家多担待。*很久没写过连载了，因为学业随时可能坑，还请大家多担待。谢谢。
Relationships: 汀上白杀, 汀杀
Kudos: 1





	绷带马/汀杀

0.

我是在汀城公园见到的沙一汀。

彼时他一身黄夹克裹得像球，墨镜、黑线帽、红围巾，厚厚堆在领口，那样才憋得他瘫在儿童沙滩边的长椅上，却毫不避讳地面向我们。墨镜挡住了他的眼，但我知道他一定在盯着。

不是我，是我旁边玩雪玩得手舞足蹈的小小成。他拉着我的手叫我快看他新堆的雪人，小手冻得通红却还一挥一挥，永远洋溢着笑容。我嗯嗯啊啊应着，于是小小成也看见沙一汀，手指立马飘到他身上。

“姐姐，那是爸爸吗？”

我天哪宝儿，你现在得叫他叔叔——我这样对小小成说。沙一汀被小小成那一指点起来，紧了紧外套，一步一定地朝我们挪。

我把小小成抱起来，一起定定看着他挪动、扯下围巾、揪掉墨镜，把他值不少钱并且随时可能招惹一阵骚乱的脸露出来，并把雾气喷在我们之间，模糊视野。

“你……你们都有孩子啦。”

1.

小小成的出生，可以说几乎不可能。

“那就让它变成可能呗。”

这就是二十一岁的Subs躺在急诊的塑料椅子上，挂着吊瓶对我说的话。他那时甚至刚脱离流产危险，孱弱、苍白、不堪一击。

除了护着他的肚子，不堪一击。

这时已是凌晨三点，外街的灯火依然通明。五年前的那个夜晚，前一天杭州刚下过雪，此时雪停正化，温度跌破零度线，是江淮那年第一场实打实的寒流。

不如说也是Subs的一个人生转折点。当时他正是被各种恶评和谩骂攻击得最惨的时候，前面的路正黑暗微茫，谁都看不清，包括他，包括世界。

我是从英国赶回来的，刚修完帝国理工的医学妇产科专业PhD。Subs身体特殊，知道的也少，我在他少女初|潮时认识他，帮他办的第一件事竟然是买卫生棉条——自此我们的关系逐渐胜似亲人，Subs叫我一声姐。我本来是打算给他一个惊喜，顺便看看他所谓“男朋友”——那个叫沙一汀的小伙——有多么让我这声称钢铁直男的弟弟神魂颠倒。

我没想到十三个小时就能让Subs被互联网扒个精光，更没想到我在他房门口疯狂拍打半个小时无人应答后，结果竟是把倒在里面的他送进医院，进而得知他已怀孕一个月、并且刚和沙一汀大吵一架的事实。

我蹲在他面前一点点劝他。我说你是公众人物，比常人多一套器官，你还闹出那么些事，因为这些你又刚跟沙一汀吵了一架。他和你提了分手的吧。你把孩子留下，又有什么意义呢？

他置若罔闻，从椅子上撑着坐起来，盖在身上过长过大的棉袄滑脱在地，四仰八叉地乱作一团，他也不捡。眼眶纠缠着疲敝的黑红，他只是一如既往没精神的，拎起卫衣帽子把自己缩成小小一团窝着。

“要不……你还是告诉他吧。告诉沙一汀，然后你们再商量商量？或者你再想一想。”

我捡起棉袄，拍拍，又披回Subs身上，却被他两三下拱下来。他摇头，又是一味地沉默。

“我说真的，你现在和他说还来得及。万一你过两个月后悔了，孩子大了也不好拿，是吧？对身体也不好。你本来就……”

我话说一半，却被Subs掩在兜帽下突然崩溃的哭泣断了个干净。他只把自己缩得更紧，颤抖的音节从布料里孱弱朦胧地绞，

“姐，我想回家。我想回家……”

我这才意识到，我的话可能对他来说仍然太残酷。毕竟他刚遭全网批评与辱骂，被恋人抛弃，旋即又不得不接受自己是个异类母亲的事实。

等Subs打完吊水，我把他扛到车上，连夜往常州赶。那件过长过大的棉袄被他几番推脱，刚上车时还丢在一边，不一会儿再看，他已经抱着那件棉袄，蜷在后排睡熟了，连眼角的泪痕都没擦干。

2.

“嗯。”

“不是”，两个字鱼刺似的卡在我嗓子眼不上不下，最后无奈点了点头。

毕竟我和Subs有过约法三章，不该说的总是不能说。

我颠了颠手里的小小成，“叫叔叔好。”

“叔叔好——”

“哎你好你好——”

沙一汀一下就乐了，抓上小小成伸出来的小手摇啊摇。我给小小成另一只冻得通红的小手哈气顺便戴上手套，他刚戴好就把这只手也要递给沙一汀，恨不得扑进他怀里。

可能这就是血亲吧。我从善如流把小小成往沙一汀怀里送，他像是一惊，眼睛都睁得发亮，“可以吗？”

“他那么喜欢你，你就抱抱呗。”

小小成搂上他脖子的那一瞬间，沙一汀就收不住他的笑。浓厚的雾气顺他齿缝嘴角在大气里铺陈，一笑一漫，溢出大片白涨膨泡来——

像坏掉的蒸汽机。我看着沙一汀逗着小小成，一时拍了张照片发给Subs，顺便加上一条，

“现世报来了。”

聊天框顶从“Subs”变成“对方正在输入”，半天没个动静。我挑眉，沙一汀还在傻乐着颠着小小成，问，“你叫什么名字啊？几岁啦？”

“我叫张天乐，小名小小成，今年四岁啦，在汀城幼儿园上中（2）班……”

沙一汀听完他说他四岁便奇怪地瞟我一眼，我装作没看见。小小成还在那里滔滔不绝，我将他从沙一汀手里放到地上去还依依不舍地要抱，好容易才给他哄回去继续堆雪人，他又拽着沙一汀的衣角喊，“叔叔一起嘛——”

我抱歉地笑着说了句不好意思，蹲下去做势要劝小小成，被沙一汀轻拍了一下肩膀，摇摇头示意没事。随后真的微笑着上前，蹲在小小成旁边陪他玩起来。指尖和小小成一样冻得通红，他仍是义无反顾捞起一捧捧雪。南方的雪松软得不成样子，从他指缝、指尖滑脱，化成小粒状的水对皮肤温度抽丝剥茧。他将那些雪都捧给小小成，或筑进雪人过于单薄的背脊，小孩堆得不太均匀。随后又冷得疼痛，拼命揉搓，朝手上哈气。

我遥遥看着，心中百感交集，又拍了几张照片发给Subs。这次“正在输入”倒消退得很快——

**“叫他滚。”**

“说实话小杀，”我回他，“他也没做错什么。”

“叫他滚。”

“本来就是你自己不放过自己……”

Subs似乎是忍无可忍，一条语音砸过来附赠一个“给他放”，我点开一听，

“沙一汀你他妈能不能离我家人远点，我和你的事你就来找我，能别找我家人吗。”

随后来了第二条，想都不用想，肯定是一通痛骂。我没听，直接删除了这条聊天记录，过去喊沙一汀了。

3.

沙一汀听完，扯出一个尴尬的笑，低下头绞手指。

“我……我不是这个意思，弟，弟妹……？要是……”

说时磕磕巴巴，刘海一层层从线帽中滑脱，隐隐遮住他的眼。

我和他一同在长椅上，不可置否地耸了耸肩，“他就是有点PTSD了，那之后。我知道。没事的。”

沙一汀没接我的话。他指尖仍通红地纠着，还沾着些冰碴子，连带着声音不自然地发抖。

“四岁……也就是说，那之后不久你们就结婚了，然后就有……？”

除了应和，我无话可说。其实我还挺想告诉他的——小小成的户口我小上了半岁，今年他该四岁半了。

“你呢？这回来是……”

“工作呗。啊，就……我和Subs还有点私事。哈哈。也五年没见面了，这次顺便来，就想见见他。”

沙一汀抽了抽鼻子，又看着小小成玩雪的背影笑，“五年真快呀。”

“可不是吗。”

长久的沉默。我的眼神在沙一汀和小小成间飘忽，犹豫了许久还是先开了口， “你不问他最近怎么样吗？”

“啊？”

“我说——”

沙一汀盯着我似乎愣了很久很久，久到小小成颠颠跑来拉他的手，“叔叔来看我堆的雪人！”

他这才惊醒过来，愣愣点点头，“哦，来啦来啦。”

TBC.


End file.
